


Just Our Hands Clasped So Tight

by carmenfoster14



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Boys Kissing, Character Death, Character Study, Implied/Referenced Murder, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Last Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenfoster14/pseuds/carmenfoster14
Summary: ...Waiting for the hint of a spark
Relationships: Keefe Sencen/Tam Song
Kudos: 10





	Just Our Hands Clasped So Tight

He knew that someday he'd die.

But not that I'd follow him into the dark.

Not that there'd be no blinding lights or gates of white.

Didn't know that it was just our hands clasped tightly, waiting for the hint of a spark.

_"If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied, if they illuminate the 'NO's on their vacancy signs, if there's no one beside you when your soul imparts, then I will follow you into the dark," I murmured._

_"You promise?" Tam asked as he gasped for air._

_I lifted up my blood-coated hands._

_"I promise."_

I knew that his parents were as vicious as roman rule.

That his mother would bruise his knuckles if he acted up.

That she told him that fear is the heart of love.

And that my mother did it too.

"If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied, if they illuminate the 'NO's on their vacancy signs, if there's no one beside you when your soul imparts, then I will follow you into the dark," I told his grave.

"We've seen everything to see. The soles of your shoes are all worn down. The time for sleep is now. It's nothing to cry about, though, for soon enough, We'll be holding each other in the darkest of rooms."

And there he was.


End file.
